degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 107- Obsessed
(Dana and Nadine are walking to school together) Dana- I haven’t heard from Kevin in forever…who knows what Cable told him. Nadine- Is Cabe even getting punished for hurting two girls? Dana- He’d better, I’m going to talk to Kevin and see what’s up later. Nadine- Make sure you tell me everything. Dana- Of course I will. (Kevin comes running up to them screaming for Dana) Kevin- Dana! Get away from her! Dana- Who? Nadine? Kevin- Don’t trust anything she says about me. Nadine- Kev, what are you talking about? I haven’t said anything about you. Kevin- I doubt that, you psycho. Dana- Kevin, don’t call her that! Nadine- Kevin? Are you okay? Kevin- Dana, just come with me okay? (Kevin pulls Dana away and she shrugs to Nadine) Dana- What was that about? Kevin- Cable told me everything about how Nadine tried to hit on him and when he rejected her, she made up all kinds of stuff about him. Dana- So you believe the guy who punched me in the gut over someone who’s been your friend since sixth grade? Kevin- I’ve known Cable since sixth grade too. Dana- Has he ever punched me before? No he only grabbed me and left bruises on my arm! Kevin- if you love me, you’ll stop being friends with Nadine, she’s just going to burn you in the end. Dana- Kevin, you’re making me pick between my boyfriend and my best friend? Kevin- I guess I am, you’re choice. (Kevin walks away and Dana stands open-mouthed) (Misty, Seann, and Lindsay are all walking in the halls together) Misty- She’s back today, right? Seann- Maybe a cruise put an end to her drug problem. Lindsay- Or she was high the entire time. Seann- I guess we’ll find out because she’s walking right to us. Lacey- Did you miss me? Lindsay- How was the Caribbean? Lacey- So beautiful! I wish you guys could have been there? What did I miss? Misty- Oh just the formation of Leann and Chisty. Lacey- What? Lindsay- It’s what people around the school call me and Seann’s relationship and Misty and Charlie’s. Lacey- So what am I the only single person in the clique now? Seann- You could always go out with Skye. Lacey- Yeah, I’ll get right on that, I’m gonna go catch up with all my teachers, but at lunch we shall talk about everything. (Lacey leaves and now Nadine approaches Cable) Cable- Girl, I don’t need your drama right now. Nadine- What did you tell Kevin? Cable- What did I tell you? Go away. Nadine- You are such a liar, I didn’t do anything to you, and you do this to me? Cable- You are such a liar. I know you’re just mad because I wouldn’t have sex with you. Nadine- Am I really hearing you say this? You are…I can’t even- Cable- Revenge is really low Nadine, especially for you. Nadine- I was trying to talk to you and you flipped out for no reason because Dana is apparently your property or something. Cable- Dana is Kevin’s girl, I don’t want anything to do with her. Nadine- It’s like I’m talking to a completely different person. Listen, I don’t know what you think went down last week, but you have it all wrong. I tried to see what was bugging you and then you left and spray-painted the sidewalk. Cable- I know you spray-painted the sidewalk and blamed me for it. Nadine- Okay, there is no way I can deal with you right now, but if I were you, I’d go see a therapist or something. (Nadine walks away and bumps into Kevin) Kevin- Go away, Nadine. Nadine- Kevin, give me five minutes okay? Kevin- Fine, five minutes. Go. Nadine- Cable is lying about everything I swear. When I went to talk to him, he flipped out on me because I told him Dana would never go out with him because she has you and now he’s trying to get revenge or something. Kevin- You really think I’m going to believe you? Cable is my best friend. Nadine- Cable punched your girlfriend in the gut right in front of you, remember? Kevin- I don’t care, you are still a lying skank and you need to leave us all alone. Okay? (Nadine starts to cry) Nadine- I can’t believe this! Why is this happening to me? (Nadine runs off and Kevin looks mad still. Now Lindsay and Seann are in computer class together) Lindsay- Seann, look at this. (Seann looks at her screen which has an article pulled up about drugs in the Caribbean) Seann- Why are you looking that up? Lindsay- Weed and meth are both legal in the Caribbean. Lacey probably could have gotten it from anyone and legally walked around the smoked it there. Seann- Her parents were there with her, no way. Lindsay- She might not have smoked it there, but she could have gotten some from there… (Mr. Fisk walks into the classroom) Mr. Fisk- Excuse me, Ms. Jetter, can I pull Seann Christie and Lindsay Evans from your class for just a little while? (Their teacher nods and Seann and Lindsay hesitantly get up and follow Mr. Fisk) Mr. Fisk- Don’t worry guys, you’re not in trouble. Seann- So why are we pulled from class? Mr. Fisk- Mr. Vander just wants some information from you guys. (They enter Mr. Vander’s office and sit down in the two chairs in front of his desk) Mr. Vander- I assume you guys know why you’re here? Lindsay- Did we do something? Mr. Vander- No, but you guys are close friends with Ms. Harvest, correct? Seann- Yeah, why? Mr. Vander- She’s on thin ice right now. Rumors about her getting high while on school property are getting more and more common and they must have started somewhere. Do you guys have any information about who started or why they started these rumors? Seann- I don’t know anything, sir. Sorry. Mr. Fisk- You’re her best friend, Lindsay. You must know something. Lindsay- She’s very upset about these rumors because someone is trying to ruin her chances at winning school pres. Mr. Vander- You don’t think she’s on drugs? Lindsay- Sir, I’m 110% sure she’s not on drugs. Mr. Vander- Well the faculty here are still a little suspicious here. If either of you find anything out, please tell either me or Mr. Fisk. Your friend’s life is at risk here… (Lindsay and Seann look at each other with wary looks on their faces. Now Nadine goes to Dana’s locker) Nadine- Dana, please tell me what’s going on. Dana- Nadine, can you please just tell me the truth? Did you hit on Cable and then frame something on him when he rejected you? Nadine- No Dana, you know me. I wouldn’t do that. Dana- Well you did say you liked him… Nadine- Like a month ago because he asked me out and I was wondering if I should go out with him! Dana- My boyfriend is telling me one thing and my best friend is telling me another. Nadine, I don’t know who I should trust. Nadine- Listen, Cable has planted so much crap in Kev’s head, he has no idea what’s really going on. Dana- Well I’ll talk to Cable, okay? Nadine- He’s going to tell you all kinds of lies about me! Dana- I can tell when a persons’ lying okay? I’m not telling you I’m about to believe whatever comes out of the dude’s mouth okay? Nadine- Just please, remember I’ve been your friend for like ever and I would never lie to you… Dana- I know Nadine…things are crazy right now, but they’re going to clear up soon enough. I’m gonna go, but I’ll talk to you soon. (Dana leaves and Nadine leans against a locker and slides to the floor. Now Lindsay and Seann are walking after class) Lindsay- We were lying through our teeth Seann, to the principal! Seann- Well what else were we supposed to do? Tell on Lacey and get her arrested? Lindsay- I know, but still. We have to talk to Lacey soon or we’re just going to have to tell Vander she’s taking drugs. Misty- I heard you guys got called down, what did you tell them? Seann- That we had no idea why the rumors had started and that Lacey wasn’t taking drugs. Misty- Nice, lying to the principal. You rebels! Lindsay- Not funny Misty. I’m going to talk to Lacey right now, okay? (Lacey is at her locker and Lindsay comes up to her) Lacey- Hey, what’s up? Lindsay- Lacey, can we be totally honest right now? Lacey- About what? Lindsay- Are you addicted to drugs? Lacey- Why do you keep asking me this!? It’s a stupid rumor. I thought my best friend would believe me. Lindsay- I do believe you, Lace, but you’ve been acting really weird lately. Lacey- Can we hang out tonight? We’ve both been really busy and the distance is making you crazy. Lindsay- I don’t know, ask Misty. It’s her house. Lacey- Oh that’s right! Sorry, I forgot you replaced Misty as your best friend. Lindsay- Lacey, c’mon. I can have two best friends. Come over tonight and the three of us can just hang out. GNO, okay? Lacey- Okay…I’ll meet you at your locker after school. (Lacey walks away and Lindsay sighs. Cable is outside reading on his car and Dana takes a seat next to him) Dana- You’re not going to punch me are you? Cable- No, sorry about that. What’s on your mind? Dana- Have you been making up lies about Nadine? What really happened when she went to talk to you? Cable- She unzipped my jeans and tried to have sex with me. Dana- That’s really weird, I can’t see Dana doing that. Cable- Caught me by surprise now. I guess she’s just trying to cover up what a huge skank she is now by lying to you guys. Dana- I can’t believe that… Cable- She even called you the biggest slut in the whole school… Dana- Cable really? Are you just going to come up with everything she could possibly ever do to make me mad at her and warp it into some random story? Kevin might believe you, but just know I can see right through your sad façade. Cable- I don’t care if you don’t believe me, Dana. I know I’m telling the truth and being a good person and that’s all that counts. Dana- I can’t deal with you right now, okay? I’m going to make sure Kevin knows you’re a phony and stops being an ass to Nadine because she did nothing wrong. Cable- Have fun, Dana. If you ever do want to have some good sex, I’m here. Dana- You are disgusting pig! (Dana laves angrily and Cable gets in the car, taking out her purse from his backpack. He sticks his head in and sniffs it. Now Misty, Charlie, and Lindsay are talking) Misty- I don’t want her in my house, Linz. She could bring her drugs with her. Lindsay- I know, but we can help her. Charlie- Maybe all she needs are her friends. I mean, we haven’t been paying that much attention to her. That could be why she started… Misty- I guess…but she’s going to cause trouble and I know she will. Lindsay- We can stop the whole drug problem, c’mon Mist. Misty- Fine, but just don’t tell me I didn’t warn you… Seann- About what? Lindsay- We’re going to have Lacey sleep over and maybe stop her from taking drugs. Seann- Glad I won’t be there. Who knows what will happen. Charlie- Just be careful you guys. Lindsay- What are we going to do? Take coke because she convinces us it’s the best thing ever? Misty- It isn’t, believe me. (Everyone looks at Misty, shocked) Misty- Kidding, kidding. Gosh, take a joke. (They all laugh and now Dana is at her locker and Kevin picks her up) Dana- Stop it Kev, I’m not in the mood. Kevin- Why, what’s wrong? Dana- Cable told me that if I ever wanted to have sex, just go to him. Kevin- I’m sure he was kidding, Dana. Dana- He also came up with every single thing Nadine could ever do to upset me and said she did it all while she was with him. Kevin- I’m sure she did those things, that chick’s bad news. Dana- Are you stupid? How can you not see right through Cable’s lies? Kevin- Because he’s not lying. It’s simple. Dana- Okay, I don’t even want to know what Cable told you, but it must have been good to make you believe him. (Dana starts searching everywhere in her locker) Kevin- What are you looking for? Dana- My purse…I left it in here for PE and now it’s gone… Kevin- It has to be in there somewhere, purses just don’t disappear. Dana- It’s not here, I left it on the top shelf and now it’s just…gone! My credit cards, ID, money, cell phone, everything is in there! I need to Kev! Kevin- Okay, calm down. We’ll find it. Whoever has it knew you locker com, so who knows it? Dana- I have my locker rigged, genius, anyone could get in. Kevin- Well who knows it was rigged? Dana- I told you Nadine, and Cabe at lunch that one time. Cable must have it! Kevin- Nadine must have it! Dana- Okay we’ll settle this once and for all, whoever has the purse must be the person lying. Got it? Kevin- Let’s find them then! (They rush off and now Lacey is in the bathroom right before the final bell) Lacey- C’mon Lace, you need to have some fun tonight… (Lacey reaches in her bag and takes out three pills, swallowing them) Lacey- This will help… (Misty and Lindsay walk in) Misty- Hey Lacey, you ready to go soon? Lacey- Yup, just washing my hands real quick. Misty- I gotta pee, so no rush. Lacey- So what do you guys wanna do tonight? I’m like so excited. Lindsay- We could watch movies or whatever. Lacey- Boring! Misty- (from inside the stall) She’s right, let’s do something different. What if we had like a music party, jam all night babes. Lindsay- So we blare music until three AM and then go to sleep? Lacey- Sounds good to me! (Misty opens the stall door) Misty- Ladies, this is going to be a spectacular night! (They all run out of the bathroom, cheering. Now, Cable is going to Nadine’s locker and puts Dana’s purse in it. Kevin and Dana approach him) Kevin- Cable, can we talk for a sec? Cable- What’s up, my man? Dana- Have you seen my purse anywhere? It’s been stolen by someone from my locker. (Nadine walks up) Nadine- What’s going on? Kevin- Her purse was stolen. Nadine- Oh my God, who took it do you think? Dana- It was one of you two… (Nadine starts to open her locker) Nadine- Why would we steal your purse? Dana- There it is! Nadine- What? How did it get in there? Dana I swear I didn’t take it! Kevin- I told you so, she’s such a liar. Dana- So everything you said was a lie…you did try to seduce Cable and you spray painted the sidewalk for revenge…you bitch! (Dana punches Nadine in the face and she falls over) Kevin- Dana, let’s go. Fighting will only get you in trouble too. Let’s go to the principal. (On the floor Nadine is crying and Cable stands over her) Cable- I always win. I’m like a superhero, taking out the bad guys like you. Nadine- Why did you do this? Cable- You were in the way of me and Dana, now I only have to break those two up and Dana’s mine. (Cable spits on Nadine and she sobs harder as he walks away. Now, at Misty’s house, they are blaring “Hot N Cold” on the radio and dancing in her bedroom) Lacey- Oh how she will last the test of time! (They all collapse on her bed) Misty- I will never get sick of that song… Lindsay- Do you guys wanna…I don’t know, just talk? Lacey- Talk? C’mon, this is a sleep over, not youth group! (Blow Me by P!nk comes on and Lacey turns the radio on higher) Lacey- So much good music!!!! Lindsay- Guys… Lacey- C’mon Linz, have fun!! Maybe you just need sugar, I’ll get us all some pop. BRB!!! (Lacey runs downstairs and Lindsay turns the radio off) Lindsay- Is she high? Misty- No, I think it’s called having fun at a slumber party. Lindsay- I don’t know…I think she’s on something, Mist. Misty- I think you need to stop worrying and let her have her fun. Lindsay- Okay…whatever… (Downstairs Lacey has three glasses of pop and she takes out her bag of pills) Lacey- Lindsay, you learn to not be such a party-pooper, and this will help. (She takes a butcher knife in the drawer and smashes the pill with it, putting the dust into the glass) Lacey- Get ready to have the time of your life, Linz… (Nadine is sitting in the principal’s office and is crying) Nadine- Mr. Vander, I swear to you I did not steal her purse. She’s my best friend! It was Cable Bollard. Mr. Vander- The purse was in your locker, Miss Rivers, I have to assume you are the person that stole it. Did you ever give Cable your locker number? Was your locker rigged? Nadine- No…but… Mr. Vander- I could involve the police with this, but I won’t. You’re going to be suspended for the rest of the week and detention for a month afterwards. Nadine- But sir…I… (Nadine walks out of the room and leans against the wall next to it, crying. At the party, they are blaring “Blow” on the radio and jumping all over the room) Lindsay- (at the top of her lungs) LET ME SEE THEM HANDS, LET ME LET ME SEE THEM HANDS!!!! Misty- You’re going to lose your voice there, champ. Lindsay- WOOHOO!!!!! I feel so alive!! Misty- You’re sure having fun now. Lacey- All she needed was to let go a little bit and now she’s having the time of her life! Lindsay- Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!! Misty- What? Lindsay- We should…(bursts into laughter) Lacey- What are you laughing for? Lindsay- I don’t know! We should TP Seann’s house! Misty- Yeah, your boyfriend would love that. Lindsay- We should prank call Dana! (Lindsay and Lacey are rolling around laughing and Misty feels uncomfortable) Misty- You guys okay? Lindsay- Live a little, Mist! Misty- Yeah, I’ll get right on that… (Lindsay throws the popcorn bowl in the air and Misty face palms. Now Nadine is walking home while Dana and Kevin are in his car) Dana- I still can’t believe she did it. She seemed really surprised it was in there…Cable could have put it in there to frame her… Kevin- Why would he do that? Dana- I don’t know… Kevin- I know it seems rough now, but you’ll get over Nadine and find another friend like her. Dana- I’m not dropping her as a friend. Kevin- Babe, you have to. The girl stole your purse. Dana- I got it back, no harm done. Cable punched your girlfriend which caused a lot of harm actually and you still talk to him. Kevin- That’s different… Dana- Actually, it’s not. What Nadine was bad, but not as bad as what Cable did. Look at her, she’s walking all alone and you can tell she’s been crying. I’m going to go talk to her. (Kevin grabs Dana’s arm) Kevin- Don’t, leave her. Dana- Kevin, I feel bad for her right now. (They hear screeching and look over to see a car coming right at Nadine, really fast) Dana- NADINE LOOK OUT! (Nadine looks behind her and jumps into the grass just in time for the car to miss her. It starts turning around and Kevin and Dana run to Nadine) Nadine- What the hell?! Dana- He’s coming back, come into Kev’s car! (They all run into Kevin’s car and lock the doors) Kevin- Who is that? (Cable gets out of the car and runs towards Kevin’s car) Dana- Cable!? Nadine- You tried to kill me! Cable- I swerved, I swear! Dana- Stay away, Cable. You tried to hit Nadine and we all know it. Kevin- Guys, he swerved. It’s obvious. Dana- Are you serious? Are…you…serious? Kevin- Yeah? (Dana gets out of the car and reaches her hand out for Nadine) Dana- When you face the facts that your best friend is a raging lunatic! (Dana and Nadine rush away back to the school) Kevin- She’ll come around, man. Cable- She needs to let Nadine go… (At Misty’s party, Lindsay is out of control) Lindsay- Let’s TP your house! Misty- Let’s not and say we did, got it? (Lindsay jumps on the stair railing and slides down, but it breaks and smashes everywhere) Lacey- Lindsay, nice job!! Misty- Lindsay! Are you okay? Lindsay- WOOHOO! Misty- You smashed my stairwell! Lindsay- Don’t worry about it, I can fix it. Mrs. Saunders- What is going on in here! Misty- Mom, I’m so sorry it was an accident. Mrs. Saunders- Chuck, where are you!? Mr. Saunders- What’s with the ruckus? Mrs. Saunders- Girls, who’s are these? (She holds up Lacey’s bag of drugs) Misty- Mom, those aren’t mine. Lindsay- Oh, pills! Who’s sick? Mrs. Saunders- Lindsay, did you smash our staircase and bring drugs into this house? Lindsay- I don’t know, I can’t really remember anything. Misty- Mom, it was Lacey! Mr. Saunders- Hon, Lindsay is on drugs right now, we can all tell that. Mrs. Saunders- Hon, I want you to help Lindsay pack her stuff, she’s out of this house. Misty- Mom no, Lacey is the one who does drugs, not Lindsay- Mrs. Saunders- Now! (Misty drags Lindsay upstairs) Misty- Listen, I don’t know what’s going on but Lacey got you on drugs or something. I’ll figure this whole thing out, go with Lacey to her house and tomorrow when you’re sober, we’ll talk. Okay, sweetie? Lindsay- I…huh? Misty- Lacey, take Lindsay with you home and let her spend the night okay? Lacey- I thought I was sleeping over your house? Misty- Yeah well you ruined it so not anymore. (Misty pushes Lindsay and Lacey outside and sighs. Now Nadine and Dana are on Nadine’s front steps) Dana- I’m so sorry I doubted you. I always knew something was up with Cable, but I never thought he would try to kill you… Nadine- I can’t go back there, Day. Who knows what else he’ll do, he already spit on me and tried to run me over. Dana- We’re going to report him tomorrow, tell Vander everything from the start okay? He should get suspended, not you. Nadine- I’m so scared of him… Dana- I am too and that’s not right. We’re going to fix this once and for all, okay? Nadine- Okay… (Nadine cries in Dana’s lap. Now Lindsay and Lacey are in her room) Lindsay- What even happened Lacey? Lacey- You must have drunk the glass of pop I put my drugs in… Lindsay- I was high? Lacey- Didn’t it feel great, though? Lindsay- My butt is burning and I don’t know why… Lacey- That must have been from when you fell from the staircase… Lindsay- What? What did I do? Lacey- Maybe it’s better if you didn’t know… Lindsay- Maybe you’re right…I just hope everything turns out okay. This wasn’t my fault…I don’t deserve this… (Misty is on the phone with Charlie) Charlie- Are you sure she was high? Misty- She jumped from the stairwell and tore it apart. Charlie- I see… Misty- I know Lacey did this to her, I just don’t know what she did. Charlie- You know when we said that there might be a time when we need to call the police on Lacey? Misty- Yeah… Charlie- That time might be now… Category:Blog posts